Too Far Gone?
by tearsXsolitude
Summary: Jack is slowly diverting to his old self and when Bobby tries to fix things on his own, it goes terribly wrong. What will happen? Who will put Jack back together? What does a girl named Tris have anything to do with is? UNDER MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Ages:  
Bobby- 25  
Jerry- 21  
Angel-18  
Jack- 16  
Tris- 24  
Sam- 27**

**To Far Gone?**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris's POV**

"Hey, Sam, hit me with another Yeager would 'ya?" I asked in a little bit of a daze from my last few drinks.

"Nope, no more." Sam said with conviction earning himself a glare.

I let out an aggravated sigh and puckered my lip out while giving him the best puppy eyes I could muster after the glare proved to be ineffective.

Sam frowned at me and rolled his eyes. "Tris, no is a no. You don't need anymore okay." I persisted with my puppy dog eyes. "You know, you try this shit every time and I'm still sticking with no."

I couldn't help but smirk and drop the pleading look. He was right. We played this game all the time and not once have I gotten my way. It's kind of become a routine. Every Friday night I come in, grab a few free drinks, beg Sam for more, he says no, and we spend the rest of the night talking about whatever.

"Oh, hey, watch this." Sam said as he nodded his head in the direction of the scarcely used stage where a few boys were preparing to play.

I sighed heavily and prepared for my ears to bleed as they often do when a band comes in to play. Sam never did have a good ear for music.

My thoughts were quickly thrown back in my face when they started to play and the lyrics drifted through the bar.

Are you ugly?  
A liar like me?  
A user, a lost soul?  
Someone you don't know  
Money it's no cure  
A Sickness so pure  
Are you like me?  
Are you ugly?

We are dirt, we are alone  
You know we're far from sober!  
We are fake, we are afraid  
You know it's far from over  
We are dirt we are alone  
You know we're far from sober!  
Look closer, are you like me?  
Are you ugly?

Turn a blind eye  
Why do I deny?  
Medicate me  
So I die Happy  
A strain of cancer  
Chokes the answers  
Are you like me?  
A liar like me?

We are dirt, we are alone  
You know we're far from sober!  
We are fake, we are afraid  
You know it's far from over  
We are dirt we are alone  
You know we're far from sober!  
Look closer, are you like me?  
Are you ugly?

I don't care, you don't care  
I'm bitter, you're angry.  
You don't care, I don't care  
You love you, just like me  
I blame you, you blame me  
I'm bitter, you're angry.  
You don't care, I don't care  
You love you, like me

We are dirt, we are alone  
You know we're far from sober!  
We are fake, we are afraid  
You know it's far from over  
We are dirt we are alone  
You know we're far from sober!  
Look closer, are you like me?  
Are you ugly?

Are you Ugly?

Are you Ugly?

Are you Ugly?

I was stunned. Everyone was. We were used to shitty background music bands. This blew our minds. Everyone was silent and then cheers broke out. I was still too shocked to say anything. My mind wasn't working. It was gorgeous that voice of his. He had the vocal cords of an angel.

They started a second song when the people in the bar pulled out their lighters and screamed for an encore. My ears were dying to be fed more of that angelic voice.

Sure enough the strumming of a guitar cued in and following it was that beautiful voice.

"In this hole  
That is me  
The dead are rolling over  
In this hole  
Thickening  
Dirt shoveled over shoulders

I feel it in me  
So overwhelmed  
Oh, this pressured center rising  
My life overturned  
Unfair the despair  
All these scars keep ripping open

Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?

Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy now?

In this hole  
That is me  
A life that's growing feeble  
In this hole  
So limiting  
The sun has set; all darkens

Buried underneath  
Hands slip off the wheel  
Internal path-way to contention

Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?

Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy now?

Are you  
HAPPY?

Are you  
HAPPY?

Are you feeling happy?

In this hole  
That is me  
Left with a heart exhausted  
What's my release?  
What sets me free?  
Do you pull me up just to push me down again?

Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?

Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy?

Peel me from the skin  
Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?

Tear me from the bone  
Tear me from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy?

Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy?  
Now that I'm lost left with nothing

Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy?  
Now that I'm lost left with nothing"

Again everyone went crazy over the band and their amazing lead singer. It wasn't just his voice, but it was the emotion he put behind every single note, every single word, and every single strum of his guitar. You could see the emotions he put into his music fly gently over his facial features.

Sadly he exited the stage with his band and disappeared out the back where I'm sure he was then paid by Simon, Sam's money handler.

"Damn Sam where'd you find them? It's so unlike you to find talent!" I said with dramatized exasperation as I turned to face him.

Sam once again rolled his eyes at my antics and said, "He's my best bud's kid brother." A small frown eased it's way on his face and after a few minutes of silence and no explanation I prodded a bit.

"What's with the look? Shouldn't you be happy? That kid will bring way more people in here." I exclaimed.

Sam sighed heavily and replied, "He looked…off."

Tick tock and time goes by…no further explanation. "You want to enlighten me on what the hell that means or do I have to guess?"

"Jack, the kid we're talking about, hasn't been…doing so well recently. His brother, Bobby, suspects he's doing drugs again." He informed me before he picked up the phone on the wall and walked out of my ear shot. Damn him.

I thought about what he said though and I thought about the lyrics that the boy had sung so melodically. They were words of pain…if that's how the kid, Jack, was really feeling then hell I think I'd be doing drugs too.

"Don't hurt yourself."

I looked up to see that Sam had ended his phone call and was now standing in front of me with an amused look on his face.

"What?"

"Don't hurt yourself thinking to hard there." He chuckled lightly as I proceeded to stick my tongue out at him like the mature twenty-four-year-old that I am.

"So what was your phone call about?" I asked curiously.

"Just thought I'd tell Bobby about my suspicions."

I nodded my head and quietly wondered if that was such a good idea.

**Jack POV**

After about a twenty minutes of walking back from Sam's bar I entered my house. I wasn't too surprised when I saw Bobby sitting awake watching TV, but I had been silently hoping that he wouldn't be up. I mean me coming home late was excused since I had already gotten permission from Ma to play the gig at Sam's bar. The suspecting looks Bobby had been giving me for about a month though was a good reason for me not wanting him to be awake. Especially not right now.

"Hey Jacky, why don't you come in here a sec." Bobby spoke from the living room.

I took in a deep breathe and retracted my steps from the stairs and into the living room where I sat in the chair opposite Bobby.

Bobby frowned at me. "Come here you idiot." He said annoyed as he patted the spot next to him on the couch.

I rolled my eyes and took the seat next to him. He instantly grabbed my face and inspected it. When he let it go with an angry growl I knew I was in shit.

"Damn it Jack! I thought we told you to quit smoking that shit!" He starred at me, rage and confusion in his eyes.

I just sat there not saying anything, staring at the ground.

"You still doing that other shit too?" He asked after my silence proved persistent.

"No." I replied dumbly.

He turned my head up to look at him and stared furiously at me. "If I find out that you're lying to me Jack…so help me god…"

"Bobby just fuckin let it go okay?" I yelled in a whisper as to not wake up Ma.

"I'm not just gonna let it go Jack! You OD'd on pills and shit and you scared the shit out of us. Don't you dare think I'm just doing to let this go so it can happen again!" His voice softened for his next words. "What's up Jacky? Tell me why you're doing it?"

I stared at him for a long time. "It won't happen again. Now can I go to sleep."

I saw Bobby go to say something so I quickly cut him off and added, "You'll wake up Ma and you know she's been working hard hours." That shut Bobby up quick, but earned me a nasty glare.

"We're not done." Was all he said before he stood and stalked angrily towards his room.

I sighed heavily and curled up on the couch burying my head in my arms. My high was leaving and with all the new shit running through my head it was becoming increasingly harder for me to not just bust out screaming.

I drew one of my arms away from my head and dug into my pocket pulling out a few pills that I knew would send me off quick. I popped the pills carelessly and didn't even care enough to move up to my room. I was just too damn tired…of everything.

**Bobby's POV**

When I came out of the bathroom the next morning I noticed that Jack was passed out on the couch and Ma was standing in front of him with her arms crossed over chest. "Everything okay Ma?" I asked.

"I don't know. Look at his face Bobby." Ma said in a quiet tone.

When I looked closely at Jack's sleeping face I saw faint traces of tear tracks and I couldn't help but cringe. It was hard to watch my baby brother hurting. "Did he sleep there all night?" I asked.

"I guess. Poor baby, I just don't know what to do to help this time." She said with deep concern.

There was a long moment of silence where we both just stared at Jack's unsuspecting figure. Then I decided to share with her what I had found last night. "Ma, Jack came home high last night."

Ma nodded her head, not a lick of surprise on her face, just disappointment and worry. "Did you talk to him about it?"

"I tried, thought I'd talk to him after you leave for work and Angel and Jerry go do whatever they do." I said, my eyes not leaving Jack's still form.

"Okay, just be gentle with him okay, he's breaking and I don't want to lose him for good this time." Ma said quietly as she bent down to lay a kiss on Jack's forehead.

I smiled to myself at her actions. Jack just had no idea how much he was loved.

**If you have any questions feel free to message me or comment! Oh and a fanfic friend said that she prefers that people not put lyrics into the story when a character sings a song. Please go to my profile and vote on your preference so that I can fix it in future chapters! I want to know what the majority thinks. Oh and I'm changing the direction of this story immensely and I've changed the title just so you know =] And I'm soooo sorry that I'm like the slowest updater ever, I've been going through some…stuff and I've just been too tired and stressed to write but I'm back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jack's POV**

"The fuck man?" I yelled drearily after being unceremoniously dumped off the couch.

"Come on. I wanna talk to you before anyone comes home. Ma, Angel, and Jerry are all out for one reason or another, so no distractions." Bobby replied with a slight frown on his face.

"Come on Bobby not now." I groaned jadedly as I picked myself off of the floor and landed a seat on the couch.

"It's now or never Jack and you got a snowballs' chance in hell of me just letting this slide." He stated with a thick resolve.

I let out a groan and threw my head against the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling as if it could somehow spring me from this situation. I let out a deep sigh as I closed my eyes and dragged my hands through my unruly hair.

I sat there intent on ignoring the inevitable until I felt the couch cushion shift slightly and knew that Bobby had taken a seat next to me and was not gonna have patience with my ignorant stubborn shit all day.

"Jack," He said with firm voice that commanded my attention. "We need to talk."

I sighed and sat my head up, opening my eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about Bobby." I said as I looked at a very interesting piece of carpet that lay at my feet.

"Cut the bullshit Jack! You came home high last night…for god's sake Jacky!" Bobby threw his hands in the air dramatically and continued with his speech of righteousness. "You promised Ma you'd quit doin all that shit!"

"Bobby…" I tried to cut into his verbal tirade, but he just dismissed my opposition and kept going.

"You know we almost lost you those few years back? Do you have any idea how much you scared the shit out of us?" He yelled so loud that I actually flinched, still staring at the carpet.

"Bobby, you told me all this before, I know okay? I get it." I said in a hushed voice.

"Do you Jacky? 'Cause I really don't think that you do. If you did, then you'd stop doing drugs and getting high!"

There was a long and dense pause in which I could feel his steely eyes staring expectantly at me.

"Look at me….Damn it Jack, look at me!" He yelled, once again making me flinch.

I slowly turned my head, forcing my eyes to look into his and was met by a concerned gaze rather than the raging one I had expected.

"Jack," He said in a soft voice unlike the one he had just used. "Talk to me kid. Why are you doing this to yourself again? What's goin on in that head of yours?" He reached over and tussled my hair as he said that.

I buried my head in my hands in frustration, once again breaking eye contact. "Bobby…"

"No. No excuses kid. What's goin on?" He said in a no-bull-shit tone.

I felt an unexpected wrath growing at my core, boiling and threatening to explode. I didn't get angry like this often but when it did it usually ended up with me saying some nasty shit.

In order to prevent my impending outburst of fury, I stoically stood from the couch in anticipation of heading up to my room. Unfortunately Bobby had other ideas because he firmly gripped my forearm to keep me from leaving and when I tried to pull away he gripped tighter and opened his mouth to say something. That was all I needed to send me over the edge and he didn't get a single syllable from his lips before I lashed out.

"Fuck you Bobby! Just let it the fuck go already!" I howled with an almost tangible hostility.

Bobby's eyes mirrored my own fiery rage and his facial features grew dark. "Jack, where the hell do you get off saying that, huh? Just tell me what the fuck is wrong with you already!"

I let out a humorless laugh at the thought of telling Bobby what all was wrong with me. There'd be just too much to say considering my whole existence is nothing, but _wrong._

"You know what your problem is Bobby?" I said, my tone turning cold. "You're a hypocrite. That's what you are. You can't keep out of trouble, you crave it even. You love the feel of a fight and do you know why?" I could see how Bobby was slowly losing the restraint on his anger, but I couldn't stop. "It's because there's something wrong with you just like there is me. So you can come preach to me when you've got your own shit under control. Until then, get the fuck off my back and just let me be!"

Just as the words left my mouth, Bobby had grabbed me by the neck of my shirt, pinning me painfully up against the wall. The look in his eyes was wild and to be honest, if I weren't so fucking pissed off myself I'd probably have the sense to be scared.

"There's nothing wrong with me you crack head piss-ant. You understand me?" He seethed furiously into my ear.

There was a moment of silence when all that could be heard was the thick, angry breathing and the heavy heart beats in our chests. And then I made the mistake of whispering, "Fuck you Bobby."

WHAM!

Bobby had released his firm grip on my shirt and in that one instant he had socked me in the face. My head ricocheted off the wall and for a split second everything went black. When my vision cleared it was too late for me to try and reestablish balance and I fell to the floor landing painfully on my wrist. My heart was beating rapidly and my head thumped furiously against my skull. I was panicked in a way I hadn't been since before the Mercer's had made me apart of their family.

My anger had abandoned me and now all I had was that familiar feeling of helplessness and this other feeling that I can't put into one word. It's the feeling you get when you feel unwanted, betrayed, hated, loathed, helpless, week and an accumulation of other horrible feelings. It's like there's this pit inside of you that is trying to suck you in. It's the same feeling I had when I was still living in foster homes. It's the same feeling I had when I was being hit and it was the same feeling I had when I over dosed. It's a feeling I was experiencing right now.

"You promised." I choked out as I stumbled into a standing position. "You fucking promised."

"Jacky I didn't mean to, I…" He trailed off and took a step forward, but I flinched and instinctively backed up. That stopped him where he was and he looked totally defeated standing there. "Jacky…"

I could feel tears unguardedly dropping down my face, but I couldn't stop them, I didn't care to stop them. Bobby looked at me with such pain that, had I not been too busy drowning in my own emotions, I would have been at his side in a second.

We were just standing there and the pit inside of me was pulling on my chest harder than it ever had before. I couldn't take it and I bolted out the back door. I could tell that Bobby was running after me, but I was much quicker and I lost him in no time.

I didn't stop running though. I couldn't. I wasn't even running from Bobby…I was running from me. I ran in hope that maybe I could lose this feeling inside of me just as I had lost Bobby awhile back. Like, maybe it wouldn't be able to keep up with me and it would fall behind…but it didn't and I still felt like I was drowning.

When I finally stopped running, I realized where I was. I had run a long way from home. I was now in a really bad, familiar part of Detroit…and I knew exactly how to get rid of this feeling…and where to get it.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked the dead streets of Detroit I wondered as I passed strung out homeless people in alley ways how it was that I didn't sub come to drugs and hooking like others. I suppose it was a pointless thought, but it was well past midnight, I had nowhere to go, and I had not much else to think about.

I stopped on the sidewalk, bitting my lip, wondering where I should head to instead of aimlessly walking around. It was then that I heard the faint noise of labored breathing. I tried not to pay too much attention to it, thinking it was just another dying drug addict, but when I heard a choked sob the pity in me took hold. Oh damn my good nature.

I followed the sounds into the alleyway in front of me. There were a few people lying against the walls, ignorant of the pained sounds. I stepped over their ghost like figures and approached the curled up figure at the end of the alley. It was a young boy. I couldn't see him very well but he didn't look a day over eighteen.

When he didn't seem to notice my presence I lightly set my hand on his shoulder. His head jerked up in alarm and it was then that I saw his tear streaked, fear ridden face. It only took me a split second to recognize him and I immediately pulled out the emergency phone Sam had supplied me. As I waited for Sam to pick up I further assessed the mess of a boy in front of me. He was sporting a split lip and wicked black eyes. By the way he was holding himself I could only assume there was more damage beneath his clothing. The bloodshot eyes gave me a pretty good hint that he was doped up as well. Jesus, what had I stumbled on.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Hey, Sam, it's Tris."

"What's wrongs?" His voice no longer held sleep,but now alarm. I _never _used my phone for anything but an emergency.

"I'm fine Sam, but I think I found your kid. He's a mess man."

There was a moment of silence on the other end before he finally replied. "Tris I don't have a kid. Are you drunk?"

I sighed in frustration. "No I mean the kid that played at your bar. You're best friends little brother. I can't remember his name."

"Shit you found him? Is he okay?"

"No, not by a long shot."

We talked for a little longer about his condition before I gave him our location. His friend Bobby was going to pick the kid up which meant that I had to get him out by the street.

"Okay, Jack is your name right?" I questioned even though I knew the answer. I had to talk to him as though he were just a child. People on drugs sometimes acted like children so you had to talk to them as if they were so.

Jack lifted his dead gaze to meet my eyes. I almost cried at the sight. I had to get a grip though, the boy needed help.

"I'm Tris okay. I'm going to help you out to the street so your brother can come pick you up. You think you can get up?" I said slowly. I honestly wasn't too sure that he knew what I was saying.

Jack nodded, the motion seeming to make him sick. I turned his head to the side just as he puked and heaved up what little was left in his stomach.

I waited for him to finish before I helped him to his feet. He was a pretty big boy and it was pretty freaking hard to support his weight, but I somehow seemed to manage helping him all the way to the street.

It wasn't long at all before a car hastily pulled up to the curb where I had Jack leaning against my shoulder with my arm around him for support. He was breathing heavy and every once in a while he'd let out a whimper. I was so glad that he would now be getting the help he needed.

"Jack?" The man I assumed was Bobby said, he brow line furrowed with concern for his younger brother. It was quite heart warming actually.

Jack seemed to respond to his brothers voice. He tried to move towards the voice that offered comfort, but without my support he started to go down fast. "Woah there kid." I said as I hastened to grab him. His brother meant me half way and caught his brothers other side, taking most of this giant kids weight from me.

"B'bby?" He choked out as more tears slid down his face.

"I'm here baby. You're okay now I promise." He smoke gently to his broken baby brother.

"I'll help you get him to the car." I offered as we carefully slid him into the back seat.

"Get in." Bobby demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Get in and keep him upright. I'll pay you, but please lets hurry." He said hastily and rather rudely.

I got in without another word and within about ten minutes Bobby pulled up to, what I assumed to be his house. We got Jack into the house and on the couch. In a matter of seconds we were surrounded by two other boys and...Ms. Evelyn?

"Tris?" Ms. Evelyn said with surprise, her eyes widening at the sight of me. "You're the one that found Jacky?"

"Yes. I didn't know he was yours though." I replied with a warm smile, glad to see her again.

"Would you two save the whole reunion thing for after we've assessed Jack." Bobby interjected angrily.

We all silenced and watched as Bobby carefully cut Jack's T-shirt from his body. It wasn't a pretty sight. The poor boy had a multitude of bruises covering his frail body. Bobby felt around for broken ribs, ignoring the whimpers that fled from Jack. "He's got some cracked ribs, but nothings broken."

"Are you sure we shouldn't take him to the hospital?" Evelyn said with worry.

"No ma, we don't need a reason for CPS to come poking around. I know they've been looking for a reason to take Jack away from us." One of the black boys stated.

"Angel, I've been keeping them at bay. If he needs a hospital than he needs a hospital." Ms. Evelyn said, her eyes once again scanning the broken body in front of her.

"He doesn't need a hospital, he needs rest and some pain killers." Bobby stated as he covered his younger brother in a blanket. "Everyone in the kitchen while he sleeps."

We all did as he said, taking a seat while Ms. Evelyn poured us all a cup of coffee. I then realized how much I really missed the feeling of home.

"So, Tris, how did you stumble onto Jack?" Ms. Evelyn asked curiously.

I shrugged and said, "I was on a walk and I heard crying coming from the alley next to me so I went to check it out. I saw Jack, recognized him as the kid that played at Sam's, so called him so he could get a hold of you guys."

"Did you see who might have messed him up like that?" Bobby asked in an interrogative manner.

"No," I said, ignoring his attempt at intimidation. "Just some bums and druggies in the alley."

Bobby scoffed at my lack of information and was rightly so, smacked on the back of the head by Ms. Evelyn.

"Tris honey, I haven't seen you down at the soup kitchen lately, have you been okay?" Ms. Evelyn asked.

"Wait your homeless?" Angel asked in awe.

"Yes, why?" I said with an eyebrow raised in amusement from his reaction.

"'Cause he thinks your hot." Bobby answered for him,rolling his eyes.

I giggled a little and said promiscuously, "Well I think I'm pretty hot. Do you disagree with him Bobby?"

Bobby seemed to choke on his coffee before he was able to look me up at down, causing Ms. Evelyn to roll her eyes and smile playfully.

"Ya, actually you are pretty nice looking. You a hooker?" He asked bluntly.

I rolled my eyes and him and replied, "No, I am not a hooker. I'm a nomad."

"A what?" Bobby said, obviously frustrated that he didn't have a very big vocabulary.

"A nomad is a wonderer you idiot." The other black boy, whose name I didn't yet know, stated.

"Well why the hell are you using big words for?" Bobby said, once again, frustrated.

That night was going to be a long one if Bobby's obnoxiousness was any indicator.


End file.
